


You Just Need to Fuck Me Right

by GlassAlice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Cock Cages, Collars, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Monsters and Mana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex, Voyeurism, implied matt/lance, lance is a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: Lance wanted to relieve the stress of being a paladin of Voltron. What he did in his own free time should be his own concern. So what was Matt doing watching Lance during his most personal time? And why should it matter if Lance was essentially having sex with his Monsters and Mana fursona?





	You Just Need to Fuck Me Right

Lance’s fingers shook as they brushed the tips of Pike’s ears. _So soft_ . Pike’s claws dug into his shoulders and dragged across his torso. Red ribbons followed the sharp nails as they explored every inch of skin. Their bodies were already wet with sticky sweat. Lance licked a salty stripe up his kitten’s neck with a content hum. 

  
Tugging gently on Pike’s tail he pressed the lube slicked fur past the pink ring of muscle. Lance pumped and twisted the tail to stretch Pike open little by little. Pike wriggled on top of him, eyes closing in pleasure. Small mewles interrupted the deep purr that rumbled from Pike’s chest with each thrust. Lance blushed at the sound. Pike was too cute. Yeah, maybe it was weird to be attracted to someone with your face, but dammit this was his fantasy and no one had to know.

  
Pike’s claws grew frantic at the slow teasing and his fanged mouth bit down roughly on the soft skin of Lance’s neck. Lance dug his fingernails into silky hair, tugging Pike off. “Bad Kitty!”

A rough tongue swiped the beading sweat of his upper lip as a cheeky smirk showed off sharp eye teeth. Pike rotated his hips, rubbing his furry balls onto Lance’s hardened cock. His own barbed member was locked safely inside a cage that both kept the spikes from harming Lance and conveniently doubled as a cockring.

Pike’s administrations felt devine and Lance let himself indulge for only a moment before he tugged on the blue leather leash. The collar choked, cutting off just enough air to make it hard to breath. Lance rutted up against his kitten, hips fully in the air. He loved when Pike misbehaved because he loved to dole out sweet punishments.  
  
Lance groaned, he revealed the way Pike knew every one of his kinks without being told. They were basically one and the same, after all.

Leash going slack, Pike leaned down to capture Lance’s mouth, exploring with sharp teeth and rough tongue. He pulled away with a wet smack, drool running down his chin. Slitted eyes raked over the boy under him and Pike licked his lips. “You’re so quiet, what’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

Lance rolled his eyes at the cheesy joke. “ _Fuck_ , you’re such a tease,” his voice was barely above a hiss, restraint waring thin.  
  
“Says the one fucking me with my tail.” Pike’s cheshire grin showed no remorse for his or Lance’s actions.  
  
Pike leaned down to drag his rough tongue along the hollow of Lance’s neck. Lance greedily traced a hand down Pike's back, long fingers wrapping around the base of the tail. The fur was silky smooth against his palm, strong muscles moving in his grip-- it had Pike purring so loud that it drowned out all inhibitions. Lance tightened his fist and dragged it upwards, pulling Pike's tail out of his ass, covered in slick. He guided Pikes ass into the air, causing the feline to arch his back. Pike mewled against him as he sunk his claws into Lance's sides, panting breaths fanning across heated skin.  
  
"You have such a dirty mouth,” Lance said, voice raspy with want.  
  
In one smooth movement Lance yanked Pike’s leash, spinning them around and pushing Pike face first into the plush meadow grass. Lance now on top, he had complete control over his pet. Using the leash and tail, Lance dug his elbow into Pike’s back and growled into his ear, “Look at my flawless skin, who do you think should pay for scratching up your master?”

The soft mewls escaped Pike's open mouth as he pressed his ass higher for his master to punish. Lance wanted so much to hear Pike yowl as he pounded him into the soft earth.

Taking the leash between his teeth and gripping the base of Pike’s tail with one hand, Lance lifted his free hand and brought it down in one solid smack. Pike yowled prettily, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Lance moaned on the leather in his mouth, repeating the action until Pike’s ass was a pretty pink. Pike panted and wriggled, hips thrusting back to fuck himself. He snapped at the air, desperate and needy.

"Naughty, kitten. I'll fill you up soon," Lance said around the leash in his mouth, drool dripping from the corner. He rubbed soothing circles across Pike's back before pulling on the leash with his head. Pike’s torso lifted slightly to alleviate the pressure on his neck, then Lance grabbed a tuft full of hair and pushed Pike’s face into the ground.

"Hurry, I'm so close already. I need your cock to fill me up." Pike wriggled his hips, tail curling around Lance's arm to urge him on.

Lance couldn't help himself, Pike was so hot and needy with his ass ready and waiting in the air. He shoved his cock into Pike's ass in one smooth motion, sheathing himself to the hilt.

Pike's head struggled against Lance’s grip in a silent cry, claws sinking themselves into green grass and tears flowing down his face. Lance groaned. Pike’s ears pinned themselves down against damp hair as he growled, “ _Move_ .”  
  
"So the kitten thinks he’s the master here?" Lance lowered his voice as he leaned back, pulling the leash with a fist.  
  
Pike mewled, back arching up into Lance as he shook his head frantically. Lance pulled out, slowly, dragging out every twitch, every mewl. Sharp fangs sunk into red lips in desperation.  
  
Worming up Lance's leg, Pike’s lubed tail teased against Lance's hole. It pressed against Lance’s ready pucker, leaving him gasping as he snapped his hips forward. He half wanted Pike’s tail inside him but the shame made him run away, putting all his focus into fucking the wanton kitten below him.  
  
Pike's voice was shaky but smug, "Don't get all shy on me now. Don't you wanna have a little fun too?"  
  
A shiver coursed through his body as Pike's tail continued it's gentle pursuit, applying soft pressure to his hole as it wiggled inside. The soft, fine fur felt weird, definitely not something he thought would feel good sliding inside him; but as it passed his entrance, he couldn't hold back the low growl that tore from his throat.  
  
Pike purred underneath him, loving every noise Lance made. He twisted, eyes begging. Leaning over, Lance gave in to Pike’s sandpaper tongue. His mouth fell open as the tail twisted inside him while he fucked the kitten slow and steady. He slid his tongue along sharp canines as he let the sensations engulf him.  
  
"Master~" Pike mewled into his mouth.

The plea in Pike's voice spurred Lance's hips, orgasm building at the base of his cock and winding through his stomach. Pike screamed, cumming into the cage around his cock. His tail flicked out of Lance’s ass but Lance's pace only quickened. He bit down on Pike's shoulder, milking his kitten's orgasm as he chased his own.

Lance's eyes rolled back in his head as he came, hips grinding into Pike as he shuddered.

Pike mewled, flopping to the side with open arms. Dazed and giddy Lance gladly accepted the after sex cuddles. His cock softened while still buried in Pike; but, he didn't want to move, the warmth of his kitten's arms was too inviting.

"You're so good to me, Lance. You'll come back to fill me up again, right?" Pike purred breathless and soft, yet it felt hollow. A perfect replica of Lance’s own written script.

Lance smiled. "Yeah, of course I will." He gave one last squeeze before calling out, "End program."

The hologram fizzled and Lance slumped to the cold metal floor. He stretched a lanky arm out to grab the towel stashed in the corner and set about cleaning himself off.

_The video paused._

" _Shit_ ," Matt whispered to himself, cock straining against his pants. This was supposed to be routine maintenance. He hadn't meant to watch Lance's private masturbation session. Panic laced every movement as he cleared all data and rushed out of the holodeck. And straight into Lance.

Matt stared into wide blue eyes. Lance really was beautiful and way kinkier than he'd ever hoped. This was his chance, if he didn’t take it now… Matt blushed and leaned in close to whisper, "If you were my kitten I'd make you purr."

He’d said the words, there was no turning back now. Lance would know what he'd done but Matt's dick was in charge. He stepped back, winked, and booked it down the hall, like a coward. A very confused and blushing Lance stood frozen in his wake, clean towel clenched in his hand.


End file.
